Danse avec le Dragon
by Gaianee
Summary: J'aurais aimé ne pas participer à ce fichu bal masqué organisé au sein du Quartier Général. Les risques d'y croiser l'Homme Masqué et de subir une nouvelle attaque sont élevés, mais personne ne semble s'en soucier. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, le Vengeur de l'Ombre paraît plutôt décidé à nous laisser tranquille. Enfin...sauf moi. [Texte écrit pour un concours]


**Auteur:** Gaianee

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Eldarya, ainsi que ses personnages, appartiennent à Beemov. Sauf ma gardienne, nah mais ho.

 **Thème :** Ce texte a été écrit pour un concours organisé sur le fanclub de l'Homme Masqué. Le thème était "L'Homme Masqué au bal masqué".

 **Musique:** Dark Sarah - "Dance With The Dragon" feat. JP Leppäluoto

 **Note:** Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai le plaisir de publier pour la première fois sur le fandom d'Eldarya. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire car je risque de revenir de temps en temps pour poster quelques textes, principalement des OS. Celui-ci se déroule avant les événements de l'épisode 13, pour vous situer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir) ou à ma rajouter en amie sur Eldarya. Mon pseudo reste le même. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Danse avec le Dragon**

Il y avait une chose dont je me serais bien passée : assister à un foutu bal masqué. Hélas, dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Derrière moi, les rumeurs du bal dans l'enceinte du Quartier Général allaient bon train. Je m'accoudai à l'un des balcons situés aux abords des jardins du QG et laissai mon regard se perdre dans la nuit déjà bien entamée. L'air frais me fit du bien contrairement à la moiteur étouffante qui régnait dans la salle de réception bondée. La vue des jardins m'apaisa également : je les avais toujours trouvés plus beaux de nuit que de jour. Ils dégageaient une atmosphère féerique renforcée par la douce clarté de la lune. Les plantes et les fleurs devenaient luminescentes, et j'avais la certitude qu'elles diffusaient leur propre lumière et non celle de l'astre lunaire.

Si vous pouviez voir toutes ces couleurs ! Elles se déclinaient en différentes nuances de bleu et de violet. Je ne me lassais jamais de cette vision enchanteresse.

Je clignai des yeux, me retenant de les frotter à cause de mon maquillage. Je tombais de fatigue. Le souci était que j'ignorais s'il m'était possible de rejoindre ma chambre. Je risquais de faire mauvaise impression si je partais dès maintenant. Une partie de mon cerveau me disait de rester, par souci de l'image, tout ça, tandis que l'autre m'enjoignait au contraire à m'en battre les ovaires et à me tailler de là fissa. Il y avait tant de monde après tout, mon départ passerait inaperçu. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Ah, si seulement c'était un bal ordinaire, j'aurais certainement eu moins de scrupules. Or, là, il s'agissait d'un bal masqué donné en l'honneur du Grand Cristal afin de célébrer ses bienfaits, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris l'intérêt d'organiser une soirée dansante dans ce but, mais qu'importe : je n'avais, de toute manière, pas eu mon mot à dire. Puis à bien y réfléchir…cette célébration concordait avec l'arrivée de l'émissaire du prestigieux peuple des Fenghuang, l'apprentie Phoenix Huang Hua. Le bal masqué était certainement pour elle. _De quoi faire une pierre deux coups en quelque sorte_ , m'étais-je dit avec ironie. Puis cerise sur le gâteau, la présence des différents membres de la Garde d'Eel, dont je faisais désormais partie, était obligatoire. Je pensais y échapper en me proposant pour être d'astreinte, sauf qu'apparemment, Huang Hua avait insisté auprès de Miiko pour que je sois présente. Impossible de me dérober de ce fait, bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui me manquât.

Oui, parce qu'ordonner une simple réception n'était, de toute évidence, pas assez rigolo pour notre chef de Garde bien aimée. Il avait fallu en plus y ajouter une contrainte : venir masqué. Je suis sûre que vous vous dites comme moi : _« elle cherche, ce n'est pas possible »_. Non parce qu'organiser un bal masqué au sein du QG revenait, en gros, à agiter une pancarte « **Shoot me, please** » devant des êtres malintentionnés. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas comme s'il y avait _justement_ un être masqué aux intentions douteuses qui traînait dans les parages après tout…mais je disais ça, je disais rien, hein. Apparemment, cette réflexion n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de Miiko, esprit qu'elle semblait d'ailleurs avoir complètement perdu depuis l'arrivée de Huang Hua. Sérieusement, la Kitsune n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, cela en devenait gênant. Je ne savais pas quelle était exactement la nature de leur relation, mais il y avait de quoi se poser des questions parfois. Je ne critiquais pas Huang Hua, cependant, loin de là. J'avais eu l'occasion de lui faire visiter le QG et, par ce biais, de faire sa connaissance. Je devais avouer que c'était une personne vraiment sympa. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier qui me faisait me sentir bien à ses côtés…peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule personne en ces lieux à ne pas me traiter comme une bête de foire.

J'esquissai un sourire triste en y repensant. Ouais, c'était pour ça aussi que je ne partais pas : je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer de respect à Huang Hua après toute la bienveillance dont elle avait fait preuve à mon égard. Pour elle, je me devais de rester jusqu'à la fin des festivités et prier pour que la Kitsune reloue, alias Miiko, ne me désigne pas pour le nettoyage.

N'empêche, au risque de me répéter, je me serais bien passée de ce genre de soirée. Il y avait constamment du monde et ça se terminait toujours très tard…ou très tôt, cela dépendait du point de vue. En plus, les trois quarts du temps, j'attirais les abrutis.

« Tiens, Bouclette ! Tu t'es déguisée en fille ? »

Quand on parle d'abrutis…

« Haha. Très drôle Ezarel. »

Je me redressai et me tournai vers mon chef de garde sans pouvoir dissimuler mon déplaisir. Ezarel, car c'était bien lui, me considéra d'un air moqueur:

« Un peu léger, le masque. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est du maquillage. J'ai préféré me peinturlurer la face plutôt que de crever de chaud sous un masque et mourir. Puis de ton côté, on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois foulé non plus. »

Je croisai les bras et fixai la tenue de l'Elfe avec insistance pour souligner mes propos. Il portait la même tenue que d'ordinaire, à la différence qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa pochette de capsules et de potions en tout genre ainsi que de l'épaisse corde violette qui enserrait habituellement sa taille. Un simple masque blanc, dépourvu d'ornements, dissimulait le haut de son visage goguenard et contrastait avec sa chevelure azure attachée en catogan.

Ezarel fit mine d'être vexé :

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour trouver ce masque ?

\- Purriry vendait les mêmes au marché pour 150 maanas.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les stratégies que j'ai dû mettre en place pour avoir celui-ci au rabais. »

Je fis rouler mes yeux dans mes orbites et retournai m'accouder à la rambarde du balcon. Je sentis l'Elfe me rejoindre alors que j'avais plutôt espéré qu'il s'en aille.

« Tu m'en veux toujours pour tes cheveux ? me demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir son amusement. »

Je dirigeai vers lui un visage sinistre.

« T'as même pas idée. »

A cause de cet imbécile d'alchimiste, je me retrouvais affublée depuis plusieurs jours d'une chevelure châtain épaisse et fournie dont les pointes arboraient une couleur d'un bleu radioactif. Rien à voir avec ma coupe courte et auburn d'antan. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la récupérer, mais à chaque fois que je coupais une mèche, celle-ci repoussait instantanément. J'étais vraisemblablement condamnée à me coltiner cette coiffure infâme pour une durée indéterminée, l'autre abruti ne semblant pas pressé de me trouver un antidote. J'aurais dû me douter, pourtant, qu'il ne fallait pas accepter cette pastille mentholée proposée par le chef de l'Absynthe. Quelle naïveté, moi qui pensais qu'il voulait être gentil…

Depuis ce fameux jour, Ezarel me surnommait sans arrêt « Bouclette ». Et il trouvait cela d'autant plus drôle que j'avais l'air d'avoir, pour reprendre ses termes, « un tisonnier chauffé à blanc coincé dans le fion » à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi.

Mon crétin de chef de Garde ne cacha plus son hilarité :

« Ho, allez, Bouclette ! Je t'ai quand même rendu un fier service ! Ça te donne une meilleure tête, on ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Le pire était qu'effectivement, j'avais eu le droit à plein de compliments sur ma nouvelle coiffure suite à cet incident. Or je la haïssais. Je préférais mon style d'avant.

Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, l'Elfe pencha la tête sur le côté pour me dévisager.

« Un souci? Dis à tonton Ezarel ce qui ne va pas. »

 _Ben toi, pardi !_

« Je suis juste fatiguée et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler, répliquai-je plutôt, agacée.

-Hooo, pauvre Bouclette. C'est parce que le Phoenix ne s'occupe plus de toi ?

-Ezarel, avec tout le respect que je te dois, t'es vraiment chiant. »

Comme je m'obstinais à regarder droit devant moi, je ne pus lire son expression. Pendant un instant, la crainte qu'il ait mal pris mes propos me traversa. Je finis toutefois par l'entendre ricaner, ce qui me rassura. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir plus de problèmes avec mon chef de Garde que je n'en avais déjà. Notre relation n'était, après tout, pas aussi amicale qu'elle n'y paraissait.

« Je ne suis pas non plus friand de ce genre de réjouissances. Mais il nous paraissait important d'organiser ces festivités non seulement pour honorer le Cristal, mais également pour montrer au peuple d'Eldarya qu'il est encore possible d'être heureux en dépit des événements. »

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil surpris. Ezarel me fixait d'un air grave.

« Avoue que c'est pour cette raison que tu fais la tête. Tu trouves ce bal totalement stupide.»

Je pinçai les lèvres et détournai le visage pour ne pas qu'il puisse constater à quel point il avait raison. Peine perdue, me dis-je en apercevant son sourire tordu du coin de l'oeil.

« Il…il n'y a pas que ça, avouai-je, un peu nerveuse. »

Seul le silence me répondit. Je me sentis obligée de m'expliquer :

« C'est le concept de bal masqué qui me dérange. C'est vrai, quelle idée d'obliger le port d'un masque quand on sait qu'il y a des ennemis de la Garde tout près de nous ! Ils peuvent se cacher parmi les invités. A leur place, c'est ce que je ferais. Je ne trouve pas ça très prudent…»

A côté de moi, l'Elfe se contenta de glousser comme si je venais de sortir la blague la plus stupide du monde. Piquée au vif, je le foudroyai d'un regard courroucé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'on y avait peut-être pensé ? Tu as donc une aussi piètre opinion de la Garde ? Remarque, ça expliquerait bien des choses… »

Le regard dont il me gratifia à cet instant acheva de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Non…ce n'est pas ce que…bredouillai-je.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour la sécurité. Chaque issue est surveillée et les invités ont tous été contrôlés. L'Homme Masqué ne tentera rien ce soir, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Car c'est bien à cause de lui que tu t'inquiètes, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Ezarel.

Je me mordis la lèvre, irritée. Comment faisait-il pour lire en moi avec autant de justesse? Etais-je si transparente ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que l'Homme Masqué était bien plus malin qu'il ne le pensait mais je me retins au dernier moment. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Ezarel devine ma sympathie pour l'Homme Masqué susnommé. Ce n'était pas que je l'aimais bien –au contraire, ce dernier me faisait flipper- mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il m'avait sauvé la mise à de nombreuses reprises depuis mon arrivée au sein de la Garde. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

Un soupir excédé me sortit de mes réflexions, m'obligeant à reporter mon attention sur l'Elfe aux cheveux bleus.

« Hauts les cœurs, Bouclette ! Fais-nous un peu confiance, nous savons ce que nous faisons. Allez, redresse-toi et va faire ta belle auprès de Nevra. Pour une fois que tu es bien habillée. »

L'angoisse laissa alors place à l'indignation.

« Pardon ?! m'écriai-je en me tournant vers l'Alchimiste qui, mort de rire, s'était déjà empressé de s'éloigner vers la salle de réception. »

Son rire continua de résonner à mes oreilles tandis que, restée seule, je fulminais, les poings serrés. Sérieusement…ce type était imbuvable. Il avait réussi à me complimenter et à m'insulter dans une même phrase, c'était quand même fort ! Et c'était quoi cette insinuation avec Nevra ? Pensait-il vraiment que je faisais les yeux doux au Vampire ou cherchait-il juste à me taquiner ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir évoqué Valkyon alors ? Rhaaa, ce qu'il m'énervait ! S'il se comportait ainsi avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait, je comprenais qu'il fût encore célibataire à l'heure actuelle. Celle qui choisira de se le farcir aura bien du courage !

Je secouai la tête avec exaspération et décidai de m'éloigner des réjouissances. J'avais besoin de calme et de tranquillité et je pressentais que ce n'était pas en restant planté là que je les obtiendrais.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers menant aux jardins en essayant de ne pas m'emmêler les pieds dans les pans de ma robe.

Sur mon chemin, je croisai quelques convives, notamment des couples qui, comme moi, recherchaient un peu de paix et d'intimité. A un moment, je tombai sur deux tourtereaux masqués en train de se bécoter à pleine bouche et priai pour qu'ils trouvent ladite intimité ailleurs que dans des lieux publics. Dans une chambre, par exemple. Je passai hâtivement devant eux mais ils ne semblèrent même pas me voir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Que ce fût dans ce monde ou sur Terre, il fallait croire que l'amour rendait tout le monde complètement aveugle.

Un doux clapotis me tira de ma rêverie et je m'aperçus que mes pas m'avaient guidé dans les jardins de la musique, mon endroit préféré à Eel. Je poussai un soupir de contentement devant le spectacle enchanteur qui se présentait à mes yeux : une petite cascade d'eau pure et scintillante s'écoulait d'un trou creusé dans la roche en une série de notes cristallines pour former un étang quasi transparent à mes pieds. Des arbres, des fleurs et des plantes colorés ornaient chaque extrémité de l'étang pour offrir à ceux qui trouvaient refuge en ces lieux un décor digne d'un conte de fées. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour décrire la beauté de ce paysage et je le regrettais. Il fallait le voir pour comprendre. Les notes harmonieuses provoquées par l'écoulement de l'eau formaient des mélodies qui semblaient résonner jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. C'étaient ces ritournelles qui avaient valu son nom au jardin.

Sans réfléchir, j'ôtai mes ballerines et mes bas bleutés pour plonger mes pieds engourdis dans la fraîcheur de l'étang. Je gémis d'aise et m'avançai encore un peu pour que l'eau atteigne mes mollets.

Je notai que sans mes collants et mes chaussures, mes jambes me paraissaient étrangement nues. Mon regard croisa alors mon image qui se reflétait dans l'eau miroitante. Je sursautai, surprise : j'avais presque oublié à quoi je ressemblais dans mes apparats de soirée.

A la réflexion, je comprenais la surprise d'Ezarel lorsqu'il m'avait vue ainsi vêtue. Depuis mon arrivée au sein de la Garde, je ne portais que des pantalons et des chemises. Même si je faisais des efforts pour veiller à mon apparence, je ne cessais de privilégier le confort à l'esthétisme ce qui m'avait valu à quelques reprises des remarques un peu moqueuses de la part de mon entourage. Or pour le bal, j'avais décidé de faire un effort et de me procurer de quoi faire bonne impression auprès des différents convives, la plupart étant des Fenghuang. De ce fait, j'avais revêtu une robe évasée bleu nuit aux motifs ambrés avec des collants et des chaussures assortis. Un châle d'un bleu plus pâle aux contours brodés de fils d'or reposait sur mes épaules pour me tenir chaud. J'avais laissé mes cheveux libres, étant de toute manière incapable de les coiffer comme je le désirais : les mèches étaient devenues indomptables et je maudis Ezarel une fois de plus. Il avait vraiment intérêt à me trouver un antidote. Il m'avait dit qu'il y travaillait, mais j'y croyais moyennement…

Un pendentif serti de ce qui ressemblait à un saphir ornait mon buste et de larges boucles d'oreilles pourvues de trois perles dorées pendaient à mes oreilles. Malgré l'obligation de porter un masque, j'avais choisi de tricher en me fardant les yeux d'une poudre noire irisée de bleu conseillée par Purriry.

J'aimais bien le look ombrageux que cela me donnait. J'avais l'impression que cela renforçait l'intensité de mon regard. Je souris à mon reflet, admirant l'ensemble de ma tenue en tournant sur moi-même, faisant virevolter le bas de ma robe qui effleurait à peine l'eau. Je me trouvai une certaine ressemblance avec le cygne noir du film _Black Swan_. Sans doute était-ce le maquillage qui me donnait ce sentiment.

Je ne sus précisément ce qui m'alerta. Un imperceptible changement dans l'air, ou peut-être une légère variation dans la mélodie jouée inlassablement par la petite cascade. Je me redressai soudainement et scrutai les alentours, sur mes gardes. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal…je me sentais épiée.

Nerveuse, je sortis de l'eau afin de remettre mes ballerines. S'il me fallait fuir pour une raison ou pour une autre, je préférais ne pas le faire les pieds nus.

« Nevra ? Appelai-je. Si c'est toi, tu sais très bien que je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Sors de ta cachette. »

Depuis mon arrivée au sein de la Garde, le Vampire amateur de _Twilight_ semblait s'être fixé comme objectif de renforcer mon côté cardiaque. Aussi s'amusait-il à surgir de je ne savais où pour me surprendre et ce à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. C'était horrible.

Ils voulaient tous ma mort au sein de cette Garde, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Seul le chant du vent dans les arbres me répondit. Cela ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Nevra de faire durer le suspense les rares fois où je le dénichais. A moins que…

Une main gantée s'abattit brusquement sur ma bouche, étouffant le hurlement que je poussai alors. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur et le cœur battant la chamade, je cherchai immédiatement à me défaire de la poigne puissante qui me retenait. Malheureusement, une de mes mains était retenue dans mon dos par un deuxième étau, empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

« Shhhhhhtt… »

Stupéfaite, je reconnus alors le murmure caractéristique de l'Homme Masqué à mon oreille. Je cessai de me débattre mais demeurai tendue comme un arc. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Que me voulait-il ? J'étais loin d'être tranquillisée même si je devinais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer. Il l'aurait déjà fait sinon, pas vrai?

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que je ne chercherais plus à crier ni à m'enfuir, Batman –de son petit surnom- me libéra de son étreinte.

Je m'écartai aussitôt pour lui faire face, encore tremblante de la frayeur qu'il venait de me faire. Il s'agissait bien de l'Homme Masqué, encore plus impressionnant vu de près que de loin. Il portait son uniforme habituel, noir liseré de rouge, et son masque aux orifices rougeoyants me faisait plus que jamais penser à la gueule grimaçante d'un dragon. Je déglutis.

« H-hey ! Vous ici, ce soir ! Que c'est étonnant ! lâchai-je avec un rire tremblant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Ou plutôt pour me rassurer, il fallait bien l'avouer. »

L'Homme Masqué ne répondit pas, se contentant de me dévisager sans mot dire. Je détestais quand il faisait ça. Son regard dérangeant ne cessait de me scruter comme s'il espérait y trouver quelque chose.

Je songeai avec ironie à Ezarel qui m'avait assuré que l'Homme Masqué ne ferait pas d'apparition lors de cette soirée. Je savais pourtant ce que ce genre d'événement ne pouvait qu'attirer ce dernier : un bal masqué dans le QG, ça devait être noël dans sa tête! Plus que d'habitude, je voulais dire.

« Tu me déçois. Je te croyais plus maligne.»

Ça, c'était gratuit. Je sursautai à l'entente de la voix grave du sombre individu, légèrement voilée par son masque. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais mais elle me surprenait toujours.

« Euh…à quel sujet ? m'enquis-je, un peu vexée.

-Ta présence ici, peut-être ? »

Son ton mordant me surprit. Je devinai qu'il ne faisait pas référence à ma présence dans les jardins de la musique mais plutôt à mon arrivée sur Eldarya.

Je fronçai les sourcils et croisai les bras contre ma poitrine.

« Je vous écoute ? »

Un son étrange se fit entendre, comme un toussotement étouffé. Je compris qu'il s'agissait en réalité du rire de l'Homme Masqué couvert par son masque. Je rêvais ou il se moquait de moi ?

« Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?

-Deux mois, deux semaines et trois jours, répondis-je immédiatement, presque étonnée par mon décompte précis.

-Et en deux mois, deux semaines et trois jours tu n'as réalisé aucune recherche pour comprendre qui tu es et pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée ici ? »

Je le fixai, interdite. Il y avait comme du reproche dans sa voix. Du jugement. Je n'aimais pas ça.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à la bibliothèque pour répondre à mes questions, et les membres de la Garde sont aussi perdus que moi concernant mes origines.

-En es-tu certaine ?

-Oui ! Après, il y a aussi cette histoire avec l'Oracle, mais…

-Tu n'as pas cherché plus loin ?

-Il n'y a _rien_ qui parle de ça dans les livres de la bibliothèque ! J'ai regardé dans tous les rayonnages et…

-Tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit, m'interrompit une nouvelle fois l'Homme Masqué. Pire encore, tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. »

Il fit un pas vers moi, presque menaçant.

« Mais de toute évidence, tu n'y mets aucune volonté. Ton manque de curiosité est affligeant. »

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. De quel droit se permettait-il ?

« Excusez-moi, dis-je froidement. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire en fin de compte. »

C'était de la pure mauvaise foi, je le reconnaissais. Ses reproches m'accablaient, faisant monter en moi un sentiment de culpabilité. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas fait grand-chose au cours de ces deux derniers mois et l'admettre me faisait mal. Je m'étais laissée aller, encore incapable de reconnaître que cette nouvelle et incroyable réalité était désormais la mienne. Au fond de moi, je persistais à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve et que je pouvais me réveiller à tout moment.

Ma réplique provoqua un brusque changement dans le comportement de l'Homme Masqué. Je regrettai instantanément mes paroles lorsque je le vis fondre sur moi, la colère faisant scintiller ses yeux rougeâtres avec une intensité décuplée. Il m'attrapa rudement par les épaules.

« Ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu le saurais si tu avais mené tes propres recherches au lieu de t'amuser, pauvre idiote ! »

Tétanisée par la peur, je restai figée, bouche bée, incapable de me détourner de son masque hideux.

Soudain, des éclats de voix et des gloussements se firent entendre dans mon dos. Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers la source des bruits alors qu'au même moment, je me retrouvai soudainement collée contre une surface dure et tiède. Le temps que je comprenne que l'Homme Masqué venait de me plaquer contre lui, deux Faëliens masqués –des Brownies notai-je en avisant leurs oreilles de lapin- parurent à mes yeux. Il s'agissait clairement d'un couple, à voir la façon dont la jeune femme se blottissait contre son amant lequel avait d'ailleurs passé une main possessive autour de sa taille. Ils s'immobilisèrent net en nous voyant.

« Ho, désolée ! gloussa la femme lapin. Nous ne voulions pas interrompre votre danse. Nous ne pensions pas que les lieux seraient déjà pris.

-On va aller voir ailleurs, ne vous en faites pas ! Sympas vos tenues, au passage! renchérit l'homme en s'éloignant prestement avec sa compagne. »

J'aurais voulu leur crier de rester, mais le regard brûlant de Batman braqué sur moi ajouté à sa poigne effroyable sur mes bras m'en dissuadèrent vivement. Il me maintenait contre lui presque comme un otage. Même s'il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal jusqu'à présent, rien ne me disait qu'il n'oserait pas lever la main sur moi si je venais à le mettre en danger. Le silence retomba, seulement interrompu par mon souffle saccadé et les battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient comme un tambour à mes oreilles.

La colère de l'Homme Masqué semblait s'être calmée. Il demeurait silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée. De mon côté, je n'osais plus dire ni faire quoi que ce soit de peur de raviver la tempête.

« Une danse, hein ? L'entendis-je murmurer, comme amusé. »

L'Homme Masqué commença à se mouvoir tout en m'entraînant avec lui. Comme un chiot je me laissai faire, médusée. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Que faisait-il ?

Il reprit, coupant court à mes questionnements embrouillés:

« Ne crois pas un mot de ce que peuvent te dire les membres de la Garde. Ils te mentent. Ils te cachent des choses. Ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que toi-même.

-Pas même à vous alors, fis-je remarquer en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. »

De nouveau, ce rire étouffé. Bon, au moins, il semblait de meilleure humeur…drôlement bipolaire ce type, n'empêche. J'en profitai pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses.

« A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que vous savez ce que je suis, repris-je plus confiante. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec mon arrivée dans ce monde? Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je le pense…

-C'est à toi de trouver les réponses. Tout comme j'ai dû trouver les miennes. »

Je lui lançai un regard lourd d'interrogations. Que voulait-il dire ? Avait-il été dans la même situation que moi ?

« Suis-je comme vous ? le questionnai-je, légèrement hésitante. »

Il ne me répondit pas mais je devinais qu'il souriait derrière son masque. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour le lui ôter à cet instant précis !

-Alors ? Le pressai-je.

-A ton avis, que suis-je? »

La conversation tournait en rond réalisai-je avec agacement. L'Homme Masqué me renvoyait sans cesse à mes lacunes, mon manque de connaissance. Je me sentais totalement stupide et cela m'énervait.

Tout à coup, je me rendis compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais toujours contre l'homme au masque, les mains posées sur ses bras. Lui en avait placé une entre mes omoplates et l'autre autour de ma taille. Et nous dansions. Nous tournions doucement sur nous-mêmes et ses pas guidaient les miens au rythme de la mélodie engendrée par l'écoulement de l'eau et le souffle du vent dans les feuilles des arbres.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Nan, mais euh, sérieusement ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir jusqu'à cet instant ? J'esquissai alors un mouvement de recul, mortifiée.

« Hé ! Je danse très mal, le prévins-je en espérant ainsi qu'il me relâche. »

Peine perdue.

« Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal, ricana Batman en resserrant son emprise autour de moi. »

La situation m'était très inconfortable. Je dansais avec un ennemi de la Garde, un être plein de contradictions et un poil bipolaire. Si un Gardien nous surprenait, j'étais mal. Très mal. Je baissai les yeux, embarrassée, ne sachant comment me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? demandai-je d'un seul coup. La Garde d'Eel, je veux dire. »

Il ne me répondit pas mais je sentis l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité autour de nous. Merde…ce n'était apparemment pas le bon sujet à aborder. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher d'insister, dévorée par la curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu vous faire de si grave ? Dîtes-le-moi…

-Non. Pas maintenant. »

L'Homme Masqué me relâcha brusquement et recula de quelques pas. Abasourdie par ce changement soudain, je titubai.

Il me dévisagea encore quelques secondes. A nouveau, il était froid et distant, presque indifférent.

« Quelqu'un vient, dit-il simplement. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ? Je me retournai, inquiète, mais ne vis personne. Lorsque je voulus revenir à l'Homme Masqué, je m'aperçus avec stupéfaction qu'il avait disparu. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

« Gaianee ?

-Ah ! »

Surgi de l'ombre comme par enchantement, Nevra s'avançait vers moi. Une cape couleur ténèbres recouvrait entièrement son corps et un masque de la même teinte dissimulait le haut de son visage, ne laissant voir que l'éclat argenté de son œil droit. Zorro dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne manquait que le chapeau et l'épée. Néanmoins, le Vampire demeurait reconnaissable entre mille.

Bon sang…je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver ! Il n'était décidément pas le chef de l'Ombre pour rien, lui.

« Hé, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle, fit-il en me rejoignant.

-Tu m'as encore fait peur, c'est tout ! »

Ma réponse, nerveuse et agressive, avait de quoi susciter des interrogations. Je les vis d'ailleurs se former dans le regard de Nevra avant qu'il ne scrute les environs, l'air méfiant.

« A qui parlais-tu ? »

Merde. Il nous avait entendus ?

« Je ne parlais pas, je chantais, mentis-je avec aplomb. »

Il me considéra avec un scepticisme clairement affiché, si bien que je finis par dire dans un soupir:

« Je parlais à voix haute. Ça m'arrive. Cela me permet de réfléchir à certaines choses…enfin, peu importe. »

Je me tus et frottai machinalement mon bras droit de ma main gauche d'un air penaud. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que le Vampire ne rompe le silence d'une voix où persistait encore le doute. Son regard me disait clairement que nous n'en resterions pas là.

« Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Ezarel m'a dit que tu étais sur le balcon qui mène aux jardins mais je ne t'y ai pas trouvée. Evite de t'aventurer trop loin toute seule, surtout la nuit.

-Pardon papa, m'excusai-je avec un rictus. »

Nevra s'inquiétait pour moi ? Que c'était mignon. Et bizarre. Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions franchement amis après tout.

Je le vis pincer les lèvres. Apparemment, ma tentative d'humour n'avait pas fonctionné.

« Allez, viens. Je te raccompagne.

-Ok… »

Je m'avançai à ses côtés, non sans jeter un dernier regard aux alentours. Ma conversation avec l'homme au masque me trottait incessamment dans la tête. J'étais troublée par ses propos. De nouvelles questions vinrent s'ajouter aux anciennes tandis qu'un sentiment d'urgence naissait au creux de mon ventre. Cela me tuait de l'avouer, mais Batman avait raison : je devais me prendre en main et arrêter de faire l'autruche. Dès demain, je commencerais à enquêter.

Je m'éloignai vers l'enceinte du QG en compagnie de Nevra, non sans sentir une dernière fois un regard ardent vrillé sur moi.

 **FIN**


End file.
